


Mittendrin

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Wieso konnte Brakelmann eigentlich so ruhig schlafen, so mittendrin in der Natur?</em>
</p><p>Kleine Missing Scene zu Verschollen, wo Adsche und Brakelmann im Wald übernachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittendrin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Middenmang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352713) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Vielen Dank an Cricri fürs Betalesen. :)

Ihre neue Raststelle war zwar besser als die alte, und zumindest hatten sie nun eine Wolldecke und eine Taschenlampe, aber so richtig wohl fühlte Adsche sich noch immer nicht. Wenn Brakelmann auch neben ihm laut schnarchte, Adsche konnte doch noch die unheimlichen Geräusche der Natur hören. Da war das Knacken von Zweigen, das Rauschen der Blätter, der Ruf eines Käuzchens. Und dann so ein leises Jaulen... Er wollte lieber nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, wo das wohl herkam.

Wieso konnte Brakelmann eigentlich so ruhig schlafen, so mittendrin in der Natur? Er schien kein bisschen Angst zu haben. Wenn Adsche näher an ihn heranrückte, vielleicht konnte er dann die Geräusche vergessen und auch endlich einschlafen? Als Kind hatte das auch immer geholfen, und Brakelmann war auf jeden Fall schön warm.

Kaum hatte Adsche es sich an Brakelmanns Seite bequem gemacht, da hörte er es wieder, das Jaulen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen — das war ja sowieso dunkel — und versuchte, alles zu ignorieren.

"Du liegst auf meiner Schulter", sagte Brakelmann.

Adsche hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Brakelmann wieder wach war. "Ich glaube, ich hab 'n Bär gehört", sagte er nur.

"Mensch, Adsche, das gibt hier doch keine Bären!"

"Und was is das dann für'n Geräusch? Das is 'n großes Tier, das hör ich doch!"

Brakelmann war still, und in der Dunkelheit fühlte Adsche mehr als dass er sah wie Brakelmann den Kopf zur Seite drehte. "Vielleicht is das 'n Wildschwein", sagte er schließlich.

Das beruhigte Adsche ein wenig. Ein Wildschwein, das war besser als ein Bär. Aber andererseits, so einem Wildschwein wollte er auch nicht mitten in der Nacht über den Weg laufen.

"Wie groß wird so'n Wildschwein eigentlich, Brakelmann?"

"Weiß ich nich. Kannst du vielleicht mal meine Knöppe in Ruhe lassen? Du machst sie noch kaputt."

Adsche versuchte, seine Hände still zu halten, aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Wenn er nervös war, dann musste er immer an etwas herumfummeln, und nun war er gerade bannig nervös.

Sie lagen ein paar Minuten schweigend da, dann sagte Brakelmann plötzlich: "Denkst du wirklich jeden Abend an Gerlinde?"

"Ja", sagte Adsche.

"Nie an wen anners?"

"Nee." Was für eine komische Frage. An wen denn? "Gerlinde war ja die einzige mit der ... du weißt schon."

"Manche Leute denken ja auch an Menschen, wo sie sich das bloß wünschen, dass ... du weißt schon."

"Ah. Woher weißt du das denn?"

"Hab ich mal gelesen."

Das war Adsche noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. "Und du?", fragte er. "Denkst du manchmal an wen anners?"

"Nee."

Sie schwiegen wieder, und in der Stille konnte Adsche immer noch die Zweige knacken hören, ganz dicht dran. Er rückte noch ein Stück an Brakelmann heran. Konzentriert hörte er Brakelmanns Herzschlag zu, der immer langsamer wurde, und seinem Atem, der immer leiser wurde.

Dann murmelte Brakelmann auf einmal: "Das is schön." Er klang verschlafen.

Zuerst dachte Adsche, dass Brakelmann schon träumte, aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass er seine Hand über Brakelmanns Brust rieb. Weil er ja versuchte, Brakelmanns Knöpfe in Ruhe zu lassen, obwohl er so nervös war.

"Das hat Gerlinde auch immer gemacht", fügte Brakelmann hinzu.

"Ach", sagte Adsche, "bei dir auch?" Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Gerlinde und er zusammen ins Freie gegangen waren. Sie hatten dann immer eine abgelegene Stelle gesucht und sich das da gemütlich gemacht, und Gerlinde hatte dann ihren Kopf in seinen Arm gelegt und seine Brust gestreichelt, genau so... Und dann dachte Adsche daran, was Gerlinde als nächstes gemacht hatte, wenn sie draußen im Freien gewesen waren. Sie hatte ihre Hand immer weiter und weiter nach unten gleiten lassen...

Adsche ließ seine Hand ein bisschen weiter nach unten gleiten. Und dann noch ein bisschen. Fasziniert fühlte er, wie weich und rund Brakelmanns Bauch war — ganz anders als sein eigener Bauch, oder der von Gerlinde. Das gefiel ihm. Brakelmann fing leise an zu brummen, als Adsche seinen Bauch streichelte, und das war sogar noch besser.

Vielleicht wäre es ja _noch_ besser, wenn er... Neugierig schob Adsche seine Hand noch tiefer. Er erreichte Brakelmanns Hosenbund, und Brakelmann seufzte.

Und nun? Er wusste natürlich, wie es weiter ging, aber auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Brakelmann war ja von seinen Ideen oft nicht so begeistert. Er fummelte nervös an Brakelmanns Hosenknopf.

"Adsche...", sagte Brakelmann nach eine Weile, und seine Stimme war tief und voll. Beinahe so, als wenn er wütend auf Adsche war, und doch ganz anders. Irgendwie ... erotisch, und nun, da Adsche mit seinem Kopf auf Brakelmanns Schulter lag, konnte er sogar die Vibration in Brakelmanns Brustkorb fühlen.

Mutig ging er mit seiner Hand noch weiter, und schnell war klar, dass Brakelmann die Sache auch erotisch fand. Der Rest war dann eigentlich ganz einfach. Das war ja nicht viel anders, als wenn er das bei sich selbst machte, aber zugleich auch überraschend aufregend. Er konnte Brakelmanns Atem zuhören, der schneller und schneller ging, das Auf und Ab seiner Brust fühlen, die Wärme seines Körpers. Brakelmanns Bart kratzte ihn an der Stirn, als Brakelmann den Kopf drehte und sich gegen Adsche presste, und er blies ihm ins Haar, und Adsche fand das schön und neu und doch vertraut.

Als Brakelmann schließlich leise stöhnte, war es beinahe schade, dass es schon vorbei war.

Ein paar Minuten war es still, und keiner von beiden rührte sich. Aber schlafen konnte Adsche noch immer nicht, und das hatte nichts mit der unheimlichen Natur zu tun. Eigentlich war es ja bloß recht, wenn er auch... Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und langte unter die Decke, die sich um seine Hüfte getüdelt hatte. Diesmal dachte er nicht an Gerlinde, so wie sonst. Diesmal dachte er an Brakelmanns Stimme, und wie sich das angehört hatte, als Brakelmann seinen Namen gesagt hatte.

"Adsche...", sagte Brakelmann genau in dem Moment, und beinahe dachte Adsche, dass er sich das eingebildet hatte. Aber dann bewegte Brakelmann sich neben ihm.

Adsche machte die Augen auf, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nicht viel sah. Überrascht hielt er den Atem an, als Brakelmann auf einmal mit seiner Hand nach ihm tastete. Das dauerte nicht lang, und Brakelmann hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, und ... oh! Das war nun wirklich viel besser als allein. Er fragte sich, warum sie nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen waren — Brakelmann war doch sonst immer so schlau! Aber dann konnte Adsche eine Weile lang gar nichts mehr denken, und das war ja eigentlich auch ganz gut.

Erst viel später fiel Adsche wieder ein, dass da ja noch irgendwo ein Wildschwein rumlief, oder sonst ein Tier, aber das war dann doch gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Karnickel. Zu Brakelmanns Schnarchen schlief er letztlich zufrieden ein.


End file.
